


Honey and wings

by DestielSpuffyFruk, SleepingCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Grace Binding, Light Bondage, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSpuffyFruk/pseuds/DestielSpuffyFruk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingCas/pseuds/SleepingCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little honey mix with wings makes a sweet treat~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and wings

Honey and wings.

 

“Hello Dean.” the angel announces his arrival to the bunker by appearing in front of the human and placing a finger on his nose smiling while booping his nose playfully. Dean who appeared to be in quite a grumpy mood this evening only let out a low hiss.

Castiel being in a weird mood himself thought the best solution to this was biting his shoulder more harshly then expected, and to the angels surprise dean disappears out of the room which is odd because he thought for sure that would get a rise out of him but Cas just decides to shrug and use a phrase he had heard while going on his brothers tumblr “ Hay you get back here you little shit!”

The words feel funny coming from his own voice and he giggles to himself. He is interrupted from his giggling by deans angry voice calling back, “bitch you bit me!” “ And what are you going to do about it?!” Which is met by Dean tackling him to the ground as Cas lets out a high pitched “eeeep!”the celestial being is feeling mischievous today so he replies trying to hold back from giggling.

Dean grins and pulls out a jar of honey and proceeds’s to poor it all over the angels already messy hair and disappears yet again from the room. Leaving the angel confused running a curious hand through his sticky hair and getting up contemplating on chasing after his human instead replying “oh you are so dead when I find you!” he is met with a fear inducing dark chuckle, well fear inducing for anyone else defiantly not this angel.

Now he focuses on the task at hand maybe he could rub the sticky substance from his head with his wings it takes all of two minutes for the angel to regret this decision, leaving his wings stuck to his scalp in an awkward position cursing in encochian he calls out to the wayward human by pouting out a response. “you are evil you know that!..”

He is surprised when Dean appears behind him with a what can only be described as a dean smirk. “That’s what you get for biting me.” he says trying to pry the feathered appendages from his angel's skull.

Cas mean while has gone still and letting out ouching sounds and pouting. “I will bite you again just for-ouch ouch eeep!” Dean just chuckles and pats Cas' shoulders. “come on lets get you cleaned up.”

“F...fine..” the angel hisses and grumbles. “Okay get your ass in the shower” he gives his angel a light push and is met with the angels confused blue eyes.

“Okay... but it doesn’t appear to be raining...” But shrugs and fly’s outside. glancing up at the starry sky and waiting for the rain that was most likely not gonna happen.

Dean opens the door and face-palms at the sight of Cas looking up at the sky like he expects it to rain at any moment. He sighs and calls out to the angel getting his attention. “Cas get back in here!” Cas just gives him a confused look and disappears from that spot reappearing inside the bunker.

“Okay but I don’t know how that is going to help...” the hunter slides his hand down his face giving the angel a stern look having not enough patients for this right now. “Cassss.” he practically hisses “undress and head to the bathroom then you get in to the shower and turn on the water.”

Cas stares at him before questioning. “what wrong with what I am wearing?...I don’t understand...”

He is met with a glare from the elder Winchester. “either you undress yourself or I will.” He crosses his arms and stares down at Cas who just goes ridged and freezes.

“Cas I mean it.” Patients running thin glaring at the angel who suddenly turns bright red and rushed to the bathroom. Proceeding to follow the directions he was told as Dean stands outside the bathroom laughing but the sound is being drowned out by the running water.

Cas met with yet another challenge the sticky substance seems not to want to come off so he selects a pink bottle of soapy stuff and pours the contents all over himself and scrubbing until he feels this burning pain in his eyes and water drips the last to the suds from his body letting out a loud shriek and running out of the shower and being met with a wall clashing with his borrowed body. “why must life be so hard?!”

Dean being only a few feet away bends down to help him up. “Cas are you okay?” Cas in returns lets out a string of curses in a foreign language and screeches. Giving Dean no choice but to hoist the angel up and drag him back to the shower rinsing the the soap form his eyes. “that was awful how do you do that everyday?”

Dean just shrugs “I know how to close my eyes Cas.”

“does that keep the hell fire out?” dean tries not to laugh. “soap its called soap Cas...just never mind.”

He hands the angel a towel. Cas takes the towel and wraps it around himself grooming his wings absent mindlessly. “where are my clothes?” he looks around and sees they aren’t where he left them.

“In the dryer I washed them for you.” “whats a dryer? Is it that thing that goes round and round and some how through the advancement of human technology manages to dry them hence the name dryer?”

“yeah I'll go get them.”he walks out of the room.

“Oh okay then I was just gonna wear an outfit that my brother gave and told me you might like it but okay.”

“you could wear that if you want I don't care.”

“Alright.”

He rushes back into the bathroom and comes out in a french maid outfit complete with a feather duster. He looks at his hunter and smiles. “better?”

Dean just looks at him turning bright red and seems to be bleeding from his nose.

The smile disappears from the angels face and is replaced by a look of utter confusion. “Is..is it really that bad?...Dean your nose is bleeding are you alright?”

Dean wipes his nose and settles the angel with a dis believing look.

“Cas that's a french maid outfit you know that right? You're not a maid...”

Castiel just huffs at this. “And how do you know I'm not?”

Cas can't help the defiant tone in his voice. And curtsies for the hunter and throws in a wink for good measure.

“I am going to friggen kill your brother.” Dean mutters. The confusion returns yet again to the angels features. “Why?”

Dean grips his shoulders giving him a serious look meeting the angels curious sapphire stare. “Look Cas that outfit is only used when a someone wants to have fun with someone else.” “fun?” the angel parrots back.

“I thought it was cleaning? This is I what wore when I had to clean up around heaven, and there was that one time my brothers challenged me to a drinking competition...I didn't win and I happened to get arrested wearing this as well..Oh and once I had to run to the store for candy...”

Dean has to stop himself from face palming and tightens his grip on the angel.

“Cas remember the pizza guy on that one show....Its like that. its meant to get sex”

The angel breaks his gaze away from the hunter. “but it makes me feel pretty... you...you don’t want me to feel attractive Dean?”

At this Dean lets out a frustrated growl and dips his head capturing the angels gaze. “Damn it all to hell. Cas you look good in anything but I really don’t want any one else to see you in that.

“so does the same go for my convict out fit my cheer leader and both kitty and bunny out fits...?

“Castiel You don’t need to be walking outside in any of them.” He lets go of the angel and picks up a much needed beer.

“I will take that as a yes then so does that mean I have to quit my job?...”

“ No Cas just don’t go showing off so much skin...” He takes a long swig of the cold beverage

“ but I just got my stripping job back I have to show skin...”

Dean reply’s to this by choking and dropping is beer with a resounding shatter.

Cas flinches at the noise. “Dean your...your drink...”

“To hell with the damn beer Castiel! You got a job stripping? Really Castiel!”

“Dean why are you so angry I thought you wanted me to get a job do you disapprove of it?”

Confusion written clear in the way his gaze dropped to his stocking covered feet stroking his wing preparing for his hunters anger.

“I guess not if you want every one looking at you like your some kind of object to fuck!” He give the angel a icy glare and walks away to leave but is stopped by the same damned angel he wants to get away from, blocking his escape.

“No I would never see my self as an object! I have hopes and dreams and ambitions! and besides your a hunter you have your path excuse me for trying to find mine, and if that involves wearing skimpy clothing and revealing myself to strangers so what! Before Adam and eve we were all stark naked! and its my body I thought you might like to see me like this but here you go shunning me for my efforts yet again!”

At this Dean lets out an purely _animalistic_ growl as he pushes the angel against the wall getting close to his face. “Castiel I want you so badly. Your my angel. It's so fucking wrong I don't want others to see what I have, what is mine. Go make a name for yourself I don't care. But I warn you Castiel its a evil world out there.” 

Close proximity to Dean and his words the honesty behind them causing the angel to blush and sputter out a response. “w..well that a..appears to be an honest answer.”

Dean just pulls away yet again only to be stopped by Cas' grip on his wrist and piercing stare, letting out a breath.

“I..I lied Dean... I had a stripping job once but I quit it I just wanted you to pay attention to me and maybe offer to teach me how to be a great hunter such as your self... I want you to teach me, and in return I will be your personal maid to do as you wish with,”

The angel leans closer to dean and whispers in his humans ear “and this isn't my only little outfit I think you will see that I have quite the collection.” Cas pulls away and gives the man his most seductive wink. His human however reply’s with his signature smirk and crashes their lips together and answers “Okay but those out fits aren’t leaving the bedroom meaning you will wear normal clothes or if you really wanna feel pretty your skirts will be a lot longer got it?”

He kisses the angel lightly. “Understood... Does this mean your not mad any more and that there are no repercussions from my actions...?” Castiel lets out a nervous laugh at this. Dean steps closer and captures his angels gaze giving him the most lecherous smile placing a firm hand on the angels shoulder.

“Well you are in a french maid outfit I could punish you for being a bad angel.~” Cas just gets closer into deans space despite the instinct to turn away and disappear and forget everything, asking in his most innocent tone of voice. “And how would you plan on doing that?” Dean took this chance to place a firm hand on Cas' waist.

“ I'd get the whip and use it on that ass of yours till its cherry red.” He practically growled into the angels ear, earning a shudder from Cas. The angel grasping hold of the hunters shoulder lying his hand perfectly over the concealed hand print. “where did you get a w..whip?”

The angel voices his concern earning a throaty chuckle from the human. Dean just gives a dismissive shrug. “Oh no where important.”

Cas takes this opportunity to use his new flirting techniques. “how bad have I been exactly Mr. big bad hunter?~” Cas tries to conceal the smile on his lips and bats his lashes trying his best to pout. Looking at Dean with big doe eyes.

Dean dips his head to his angles neck and gives his breathy reply. “Oh real bad angel.” He punctuates this by licking a stripe up Cas' throat.

It takes every thread of Cas' grace not to whimper and cling to his human.“s...so bad that you use the length name as a whole in an authoritative manor?~” he finishes that sentence with a forced smirk remembering all that Balthazar had taught him.

Dean steps a way from the angel giving him a look that reads, oh you kinky son of a bitch. Before grinning and clearing his throat giving Cas his response. “Castiel go lay on the bed I'll be there in a minute.” He gives the angle a dark smirk.

Castiel's face erupts in a red blush. He eyes his human once before taking a step towards dean's bedroom. But is stopped by a resounding*Slap!* And stinging ache to his backside. Looking back to Dean who just give him a devilishly innocent look.

Causing the angel to walk up to the hunter. “Oh you fucker.” he mutters under his breath. But is interrupted by the look dean gives him back.

Dean gives him an authoritative glare. “Get your ass in the bed room Castiel or else!” And just like that every defiant urge he felt vanishes and he sprints to the bedroom. Completely forgetting the fact that the could just flap his wings and be there.

He reaches the bedroom and sits on the front of it placing his hands in his lap and waiting for his human to arrive. Dean is busy at the back of a closet retrieving a few items from his own collection hidden in a place Sammy wouldn't dare to snoop. Then takes his times walking in to his own room stopping at the sight of an angel deep in thought.

The hunter clears his throat loudly savoring the sight of Cas nearly jumping out of his skin and puffing out his feathers to try to hide it. See the hunter had learned to read Cas like an open book and there was very little the angel could hide since the whole incident with Crowley a few years back. He licked his lips thinking of all the fun they were going to have tonight.

Cas is startled out of his thoughts by a foreign noise he soon realize is Dean. He quickly folds out his feathers to appear more confident and greets the human. “H..Hello Dean...” Cas is now making an attempt to not fidget to much and awaiting Dean's response.

“Hey Cas~” Dean sets the items down out of the angels line of sight and stalks his way to the bed. Placing himself behind Cas. “Did I ever tell you you have beautiful wings”.

“y..yes a few times actually.” Cas tenses up just a bit as Dean settles behind him capturing him with his legs. The human then places a careful hand on Cas' wings stroking the feathers. Cas' reaction of flinching violently causes Dean to stop his actions.

“you okay?” he asks concern lacing his voice. Cas blushes avoiding Deans gaze.

“Me? of course... m..my wings are just sensitive....”

“really? How so?” all concern evaporating from his voice as he goes back to stroking the dark feathers. He reeves no reply so he continues stroking but picking up the pace.

“ d...don’t ask stupid questions...” is the only response his angel offers. This earns him the human's hands disappearing from his wings and appearing on his shoulders griping them harshly. “Castiel no question I will ask you is stupid.” He then returns to stroking them.

“Now this time I want a correct answer.” he stokes the feathers a bit more harshly to emphasize his point. “Is it good or bad Cas?” Cas in return lets out a long purr he was keeping in “g...good.”

“good.” the hunter smiles and continues his ministrations even going as far as fixing the feathers that are all ruffled out of place. Cas just continues to purr and wishes Dean wasn't behind him so he could nuzzle his chest hoping Dean could continue to groom his wings. Which got him wondering what the point of this was.

“why are you grooming my wings dean?”

“shut up Castiel i did not give you permission to speak.”

“I was unaware I required it...apologies.” He found it hard to be defiant with deans strong hands running threw the feathers of his wings.

Leaving the nerves of his semi human body all tingly. It was a pleasure he had not experienced when he groomed himself. Then the wonderful feeling giving hands disappeared. Suddenly making the angel ache for them back.

The angel lets this be known with a small whining sound he swears he has never made before. Dean leans closer to the angel and capturing his gaze. “Was that a whimper I heard?” He smirks at Cas.

Cas quickly ducks his head avoiding deans eyes. “No...” Cas is then rewarded with a slap to his thigh. Causing him to look back at Dean and covering his exposed thigh, it was more loud then painful but still surprising.

Dean gives Castiel a warning glare. “Don’t lie to me Castiel!”

Cas lets out another whine at this. “y..yes it was...” Grumbles under breath about unfairness and human noises he didn't understand.

“Enough You answered the question now shut up.” He gives Cas another icy look before to Cas' surprise a hand returns to stroking his wing once more. “So you like this Angel?~” He asks smoothing out a feather. Cas nods, but just as suddenly as the hand had appeared it vanished once more.

Dean unwraps his legs from Cas and gets off the bed standing in front of the angel. Placing his hand on ether side of Cas' face and kissing the angel ruffly one hand moving to grasp the back of his neck. Causing Cas to grasp deans shoulders assaulted by lips tongue and teeth. Dean breaks the kiss leaving Cas breathless.

Dean smirks at the flustered blushing angel. “I will remember that later.” Leading him to the top of the mattress. Getting up to retrieve the bag that items held he had placed on a far off table.

The rope more specificity and looking at his angel whom seemed both nervous and confused. he sits back on the bed. “Cas we don’t have to do anything you don't want or are uncomfortable with. You understand that right?”

“I am fairly aware of that I came here on my own terms and this is a game of sorts judging from your behavior. I trust you with the fact you would never hurt me. Also that I could over power you if it came to that. I may not look it but I am enjoying this so please continue.”

He kisses the angel softly. “Just making sure.” Dean stands up once again and circles his angel one last time before pouncing on his prey. Kissing and liking and biting at the exposed skin on his neck and shoulders.

Cas surprised by this type of affection is left to wither underneath the eldest Winchester. Cas is completely caught of guard when he finds himself on his stomach with his wings spread underneath the hunter. Dean take this chance to bite the angels ear before giving his orders. “Cas, hands behind your back.”

Cas struggles to think with all the sensation and his mind racing to find solutions to these problems. He misses Deans command and is instantly reminded with a few harsh smacks to his back side. Cas try’s to voice his response but finds that dean has a hand covering his mouth. With Dean looking back at him sternly. “Castiel put your hands behind your back.”

Complying instantly Cas places both hands behind his back. Rewarded by deans hand massaging his wing. That same hand slowly withdraws back to his back. Causing the angel to whine rather loudly. “Shh I know I know baby just give me a sec alright.” Dean takes Cas' wrists in one hand.

“Cas I'm going to tie your hands now and at any time you want us to stop or it gets to be to much just say the word Christo," Cas nods his head to communicate his understanding. Dean starts to wrap Cas's hands behind his back. Looping the rope over the angels wrists and tightening the rope just enough to be secure.

Dean then helps Cas move so he is now up on his knees. dean whispers in his ear "Cas you look so sweet I could eat you up~" one hands reach over and plays with the wing as the other slowly makes it's way down the front of the maid outfit. Dean reaches the end of the fabric and touches Cas's leg running his hand down then back up a few times.

Cas shudders at the touch of skin to skin. Dean slowly moves up the thigh under the fabric. "Cas your not wearing underwear~" Cas is bright red from his face to his chest, which dean seems rather keen on pressing butterfly light kisses to every exposed inch of . Deans attention to his chest and ministrations to his swollen member and the hand massaging his wing Cas didn't know how much more he could take before he exploded.

“D...Dean!” the bound angels begs. Dean stops his kisses and smirks at his disheveled angel. “what is it angel? What do you need?” Castiel is not aware of his binds almost snapping until he finds him self grinding against Dean and nuzzling his neck.

Dean quickly pins the angel underneath him and does his best to hide his disbelief but just shrugs it seems this angel will need something stronger then rope. “Castiel.” this gains the angels attention immediately his eyes meet his humans and gulps. “apologies I...I didn't mean to..It was a...a accident.” the angel shrinks under Deans gaze.

It takes every muscle in deans body to separate himself from the angel but eventually he succeeds. “Castiel I had hoped you could be a good boy for me however I can say I planed ahead for this sorta thing.” Cas just groans and try’s not to focus on how painfully hard he is. Dean goes back to the bag and retrieves leather cuffs that have been angel proofed.

Cas is about to beg and plead but the glare dean gives him is enough to silence all attempts. "Castiel stand up and bend over the bed like you are cleaning it."

Cas slowly gets up and bends over as if he is fixing the bed like dean ordered.

Dean slowly looked Cas up and down, growing even more hard if that was even possible.

Cas can feel eyes on him and he try’s not to stand up. Dean moves slowly behind Cas and handcuffs him to the bed to the poll behind the head bored.

Castiel looks behind him at dean with a little worried look. "Don’t worry angel I'll take good of you"

Dean said as he slowly ran the end of the whip up and down Cas leg and back

"But first you have been a very bad angel.~” Cas thrashes and begs for what he is not sure of. Balthazar didn't tell him a lot about these games. Just remembers his teasing voice and telling him not to think to much of it that they were more fun then painful. Then there was Gabriel who just laughed when he asked about it then pinched his backside before disappearing.

This makes him wish he had been good and not have broken the ropes. He wants to cry but then Dean is there behind him and slowly lifting his skirt up. His rough calloused hand runs smoothly along slightly tanned skin up the angels legs and resting on the Cas' perky little ass.

Dean then takes the whip teasingly rubbing the handle along Cas' exposed back side. Eliciting a groan from Cas as he try’s to rub himself against the sheets. Stopped only a smack that most certainly did not come from a hand. Cas looks up at Dean and opens his mouth. “Not a word Castiel unless it's your safe word or to answer my questions.”

Cas' brows knit together in confusion. “W..why?” He is answered by another smack of what he guesses is the whip and bites down on the bed. “Because Castiel I am the one making the rules. I am the one calling the shots. Is that understood?” Cas lets go of the mattress and whines out. “understood.”

“Now we are going to play a little game sound fun.” “Depends are you going to continue smacking me?” This earns him another slap more harshly then the others. “that depends on your behavior Cas but from the way your acting it seems I might have to smack your ass a few times before I can give you any reward.” The hunter whispers darkly in is angels ear.

“D...Dean please.” He begs but is silent when he feels the familiar sting. “the rules are simple even a naughty little angel like you can follow.” He pause and the angel nods his head.

“ I will first give you the smacks you have earned. Then after your punishment is fulfilled the game begins.” “what is my punishment?” Castiel shudders at the word almost foreign to his tongue.

Dean leans on top of Cas grinding his clothed erection against the angels exposed ass. Growling in his ear. “remember what I said about using the whip till your ass is cherry red Cas?~” Cas lets out a really loud whine. This cause Dean to stop. “Whats the matter angel?”

“may I speak please?” Dean thinks for a moment and decides he will allow it. “what is it Castiel?” He grips the smaller mans chin and turns it towards him making eye contact. Castiel try's his hardest to turn away but Deans grip is like iron. So Castiel mumbles his request.

Dean glares at Cas' clearly not amused. “Castiel you requested to speak so speak!” Cas clears his throat and closes his eyes avoiding the piercing emerald glare. “I was um mm h..hoping you wouldn't use the whip... m...maybe... since I am..n..new to this you ...could use your hands...instead?

Dean stares at disbelief at his angel. Then resumes an indifferent mask. “you want me to spank you instead?” Cas nods and Dean smirks at his angel. “Alright Castiel but if you step one foot out of line I will use something that will have you begging for only the whip.” Cas nods his head frantically. “ understood Dean I will behave.”

Dean starts to caress Cas' ass slapping it a few times playfully. "You want it like this baby? Want me touching you?" he ask as he rubs and massages one of Castiel cheeks slowly. “Deeean pleeease!”Cas moans.

Dean takes this as encouragement. “whats was that Cas? you want it harder?”Cas groans at this.“your just like a child Cas. Just begging for attention. And when you finally get it you just don't know what to do with it huh?” he slaps his angels rear end in earnest not stopping till his hand is as red Cas' ass. Looking down at the shaking mess of his angel.

He leans down whispering in his angels ear “Isn't that right Cas?”

Cas just whimpers and nods his head. “Tell me Castiel are you gonna continue to act up just to get my attention?” Cas shakes his head. “N..no D..Dean I will be g..good.”

“And are you gonna come to me for help? Or are you going to go off and make deals with people and things that can't be trusted?” He barks down at the angel. Giving him one more slap to emphasize his point. “You I...I...will go to you!”

Dean gets up standing in front of the angel grasping the hair at the base of his neck. “Damn right you will.” he then kisses the angel deeply rubbing the angel's wings with his free hand. Cas kissing back fiercely causing the hunter to chuckle and with the look the angel is giving him absolutely murderous.

“don’t give me that look do you need to be punished more~” Cas pouts at thought of more of this torture. “ Not necessary I will behave.” the angel whimpers.

  
  


He pats the angel on head. "good Boy. You don’t know how sexy you look right now Castiel." His eyes roaming all over Cas in a wanting and needing way. Only his angel could make him feel like this and he was going to prove that the angel belonged to him.

Dean held his finger out to Cas. “suck and make them wet.”

Dean's order was met with a blank stare and a confused angel. “...I...I don’t understand De-” this is cut off by all three of the human's fingers being jammed inside the angels mouth.

“Castiel I said suck them and get them wet.” Cas does his best to form his response around intrusions. “buff dweean I dunt unwedst-” Dean grabs a fist full of the angels hair and bends Cas' head back so their eyes meet. “Castiel are you disobeying a direct order?” Cas shakes his head going to work coating each digit generously in saliva.

Dean held back a moan. Damn Cas' tongue was very skillful even at this. Dean pulled away when he felt they where wet enough. “Cas spread your sexy legs for me”

Cas nodded and slowly parted his legs

  
  


Dean didn’t even wait just push one finger into Cas hole, Cas had to bite the mattress to keep from yelling Dean's name. Oh unholy hell and Hades below his human most certainly knew how to play this game. After getting over the initial discomfort it became quite pleasurable.

“Tell me when Cas” Dean may be a hard core person, But he did care about his angel and wanted it to be good and fun and not bad and painful. Cas at this point may as well be eating memory foam “When What!!!?” Cas most certainly did not scream at his human trying to give his best glare.  
  
Dean glare back but did not spank Cas Instead he added another finger in and started to scissor. “Don’t you take that tone with me!”

“YOU STILL DIDN'T ELL ME WHAT THE FUCK I AM SUPOSED TO TELL YOU DICK!” He gives up the glaring and buries his head in the ruined side of the mattress.

  
  


Dean touches Cas wing with the soft of touch. “When you are ready to move on to the next step. I don’t want to hurt you in the bad way Cas..I just want to give you pleasure.” He pulls his fingers out then uncuffs the angel and moves away. “I went to far...I’m sorry Cas. I should have explained it more to you. I just thought you would know your body would tell you what you want...”

It takes Cas longer then it should to process this information all he knows is that he feels empty and whats the word for it umm nope his brain is running to slow which would worry him if it weren’t for his aching erection and Dean looking like he will leave him...again...

“Deeeeeean don’t go I...I neeeeed you I..I want don't you go! You...You promised to take care of me...”

The sight of Castiel begging for him, he couldn’t take it any more he snapped. He got back into between Cas' legs. He hisses as he spread the lube onto his aching cock. “Cas..I cant wait..I have to have you now.” He said as he lined up the head to opening pushing in just a little so Cas would hopefully know what he meant. He paused and waited for the OK from Cas.

“Dean please excuse the harsh language but I am a mother fucking angel of the lord you are my fucking human now what my body is telling me is it wants you to fuck me hard and now! And even with those cuffs I was enjoying every minute of our activity but NEXT TIME BE MORE FUCKING CLEAR!”

Dean flinches but he had to spank Cas hard on the plump butt cheek before slamming into him. He didn’t pause to give the angel a chance to catch his breath. He grab Cas hair and pulled the angel up and more onto his knees so he bite down on the angel's neck. Marking him.

Cas just relishes in the feeling of dean on him, inside him, marking him. If it weren't for his grace Cas would just collapse and let the world go by but with his grace released any pain that he was supposed to feel, was cleansed away, it became a glowing feeling pulsing deep inside of himself.

This scared Castiel but he couldn't focus on that not with deans body bringing him unbelievable pleasure like when he stoked his wings but by a million.

“Dean ahh I need to to s..slow down m..my grace it can't process it all... I... I cant control it!” the angel holds onto dean as best he could from this angle.

Dean slowed a fraction of the speed. “what do you mean? You cant handle this?” Dean runs his hand down Cas chest hitting the nipples and the other hand was running through the feathers.

“OHHH DEEEEEEEEAN! W..what I m...meeeeean is ahh oh Deeeeeeeeean my grace is making everything spin after being bound it is processing everything far to fast for my brain to to...oh Pleeeeeeease ahh....” the angel is a whimpering moaning mess unable to form coherent sentences. Cumming before he even knows whats happening.

Dean slows down, to the point where he is pulling out then pausing and then slowly inch by inch pushing back in. “I’m sorry Castiel that you cant handle me pounding into you~” Dean slips the cuffs back onto Castiel In deans head 'he said his grace was bugging him.'

Cas immediately feels the effect of the cuffs and his spinning mind finally stills. As he feels the familiar ting of pain along with pulsing pleasure and something else almost embarrassment. “D...Dean...I...th..thank..you...I..I can process...more now s...sorrry.”

Dean slowly pushes all the way in to Cas then stops. “Then we might have to fix that” Dean said with a smirk while his fingers pinched Cas nipple.

“Fix...?” Cas mumbles into his pillow in slight confusion but dean was there on top of him and he was sure he would do anything dean wished of him for the fact that he never wanted it to end.

Dean nibbled on Cas ear, whispering “Castiel what do you want?” Dean pulled his hip back and slammed into the angel hitting the prostate.

The angel whimpered and squirmed under Dean. “THAT!...more of that!...” Cas blurts out his answer. “p..please...” the last word comes out as an after thought but it isn't entirely his fault and it isn't like he is trying to be rude.

Dean smirks but slowly pulls out and slow back in again “What do you want Cas? Your going to have to be more clear?”

Cas sighs mumbling, “...I knew that was gonna come back to bite me...” biting his lip trying his best to come up with a response... “Oh just fuck me...” then it's like a light bulb goes on in his head. “oh Dean... I would very much like you to keep umm slamming into me and touching me.” Cas' response kinda seems robotic but Hades help him he was new to this.

“Oh so you want me to bite you~” Dean bites Cas neck then start to suck on it as he slams into Cas hitting the right spots. He reach under Cas and takes the cock into his hand starting to pump it with the same speeds as his thrust.

“..I..I didn’t mean that literally oh y..you weren’t supposed to heear that...n..not that I mind though darn it dean ohhh Deeean!” The angel is now a shivering moaning wreak but loving every micro second of it.

Dean couldn't take much more, Cas was a shivering wreak below him and the way he moaned his name. “Say my name again Cas I want to hear you yell it to the world”

Cas nods frantically shouting his humans name as loud as his voice could go. If his grace wasn't bound he feared he might be responsible for deans loss of hearing. “DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!”

Dean loses his control at the sound of Cas calling out his name like that. He buries his head in between where the wings meet, he slams into Cas one more time before shooting his load into the angel. “oh fuck Castiel fuck” He never stops pumping Cas cock.

Cas can actually feel his orgasm this time around and it is as if the world freezes and he has can bask in that perfect moment with Dean he knew form this moment on he would have to do this again.

Dean pulls out, and lays down on the bed, pulling Cas down with him. He then throws the blanket over them. Wrapping an arm around Cas he pulls him closer. “Well clean up in the morning.” dean says with a yawn. One thing was for sure. He was never letting his angel out of his sight or grip again. Little did Dean know that the hand print on his shoulder was glowing.

Cas just nuzzled into the hunter and desired to try sleeping for a change. After all how bad could it be when he was snuggled up with Dean and the non wreaked side of the bed. “love you Dean..” the angel whispers in the dark and drift to sleep. Dean was asleep before cas has spoke, but you could a see a smile on the hunter face.

 


End file.
